Happy Endings!
by SuperPineappleWolf123
Summary: Story trade with MrLRocks78. Mr. L can't live at Castle Bleck because he 'broke' his room. Until it's fixed he must find a place to stay. Well, atleast he'll be good at the Mario Bros. house right?


"No, you must find a new place to stay while your room is being fixed declared count Bleck," Count Bleck said angrily.  
"Whaaaat? Awww," Mr. L said wining like a little child. Mimi walked up next to him.  
"I can't believe you 'broke' your room," she chuckled. He shot a glare at her. Dimentio appeared out of nowhere.  
"You could stay with that dude. Uhh what's his name?" Mimi stared at the ceiling before saying:  
"Oh you mean that man with the green."  
"Yeah. Uhh... Lugeegee?" Dimentio guessed while shrugging.  
"Luigi," Mr. L corrected. Both Dimentio and Mimi shot him the 'oh yeah him' look. "Besides why would I even think about living with that green fool?" Mr. L and the Mario brothers weren't exactly 'friendly' towards each other.  
"Well you can live in the woods."  
Mr. L shuddered. 'Out there; In the dark; Alone for Grambi knows how long, with those coyotes.' He sighed in defeat. "Fiinee."

**Meanwhile at the home of the Mario Bros.**

"Mario, do you feel like this week is going to be, the weirdest one yet?"  
Mario looked up at him. "Why you say that weegee?"  
"Well because I feel a bit... disturbed."  
"What the-" Knock. Knock.  
Mario and Luigi looked at each other and then back at the door. Who could be here at this time at night? Mario opened it and guess who stood there. "What do you want L?"  
Mr. L looked down at the ground. "Uhh hey Mar! How's it going?" Mario looked dumbfounded.  
"Fine I gu-"  
"Ok yeah whatever. Anyways I need a place to stay for like a week."  
Luigi sighed knowing full well Mario was going to say:  
"Sure, but only a week." Mr. L walked through. "Yay thanks Mar."  
"Stop calling me that."  
"Ok Mario."

* * *

Mr. L walked in Luigi's room. "Heh it's pretty neat in here."  
"Yeah, and a lot of-" a crashing sound interrupted him. Mr. L had just purposefully pushed a glass plate his mother sent him. "-valuables..."  
"Aww fuuudddgee," he said, not caring one bit and walked out towards Mario's room. Luigi shook with rage. "You are horrible person!"  
When Mr. L reached Mario's door, he saw him lying on his bed lazily. Typical.  
"Your rooms too clean," and with that he kicked one of Mario's dressers down. Mario jumped up quickly.  
"What the hell was that for?"  
Mr. L ran past an already enraged Luigi, knocking him down. When he got to the guest room, he locked the door.  
"Oomph!"  
Mario, running after L, stopped to help Luigi up.  
"Thanks."

**In Mr. L's room**

He was panting and breathing hard. 'Phew! Oh great! I mad them angry. Oh well," Mr. L shrugged. Then when he settled down he started laughing. 'Their faces were priceless! Mario was even redder than his cap. I thought that weren't even possible... Pfft- ahahaaa!' He laughed until he went to sleep.

"I'm telling you, he's horrible to live with," Luigi said, sitting at the table eating cereal.  
"I know! He leaves like a gorilla full of hair in the shower," Mario said in agreement.  
Mr. L walked in having heard the conversation. "Hey what the crap! I'm a better roommate than Mar right?  
Luigi and Mario looked at each other with blank expressions.  
"I'm moving out then!"  
"Cool have fun," Luigi said nonchalantly. Mr. L then grabbed his belongings and stormed out.  
"You think he's coming back," Mario asked.  
"I don't fink sho," he answered, mouth stuffed with cereal. Now, Luigi and Mario lived together, complaint free until the got their own lives and moved out: The End!

* * *

How did it turn out for everyone?  
_**Mr. L was raised with coyotes and had human/coyote hybrids; Peach married Bowser; Daisy and Luigi became king and queen of Sarasaland; Mario became an action movie star; and I finally got sleep! Yay!**__  
_  
Mario- I hope you like it cuz I didn't. Except for me being famous, Oh Wait, I already am!  
Me- *in corner rocking back and forth*  
Mario- Uhh... *looks at me*... Reviewing equals a free cookie! Thanks for reading this crap!  
Me- *Explodes*


End file.
